NintenDOGS: Not just a Game
by Double Star Productions
Summary: Chester was a boy who had no friends, but when he received a NintenDogs game, he befriended a hacked dog who he named Charlie, but when Charlie and the game was set on fire, Chester never found happiness again. That all changed when he moved to a new state, there, he found out that maybe Charlie wasn't gone after all! Join them as they find out about how far Friendship can go!


**(YAY! A NEW STORY FINALLY! I think I improved a Little, so ENJOY!) **

Hello, If you clicked the discrpition, you know are going to have to read this story through,

my story.

Ok, warning through, let's get things started.

My name is Chester Tyson, and I'm 13 years old, and I belong to a messed-up,crazy, abusive family.

My Dad, Jon Tyson, used to be sane, but that all changed after his parents and brother died of sickness and murder. He soon fell into depression, and turned to drugs and alchohol for comfort. It affected him in more ways than one, he started to cuss more than a sailor, he started hitting and abusing me and my mom, and he made my life a living Hell.

My Mom, Marcy Tyson, is a beautiful and kind woman, she always made my life bearable, and actually cared for me and my sister, my Dad wants to have ANOTHER child with her, but so far, she refused to accept. She and Dad ALWAYS fight, and she is almost never the winner, but even though she is losing the fight, she still moves on, I love so much, she is my role model!

My sister, Abby, is a PAIN. Her attitude and sissy pouts are all aimed at me and my mom, she ALWAYS gets what she wants, and if she doesn't, she throws a tantrum to get it, even though she is 9 years old and SUPPOSED to stop acting like a little kid. She has tons of friends, and brags about it in my face because I don't have any, zip, zero, NONE! Her and dad have the special connection, and she even got a CAT from him.

I asked for a dog, and got a beating, he said 'DOGS AREN'T ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!', but I know he once had a dog before, and it died, and he doesn't want to see the sorrow, and feel it again a second time.

Mom felt sorry for me, so on my 12th birthday, she got me Nintendogs for a present. Dad said it was a bad idea, boys my age shouldn't play baby/girly games, but I played it anyways.

It was the greatest thing that ever happened to me!

I chose a weird mixed dog that I THOUGHT was a glitch, but it looked pretty cool.

It was a Husky/Labrador mix, it had the head and body of a Husky, but it's paws and it's tail were colored a yellow lab color, and there was a big, yellow spot on it's back that stood out from the rest of the dogs.

I named it Charlie, and he became my best friend.

Everyday I came home from school, I rushed to my room and pulled out my DS to hang out with Charlie. I loved that dog...

But our time of happiness soon came to an end, because my dad found out how much I loved that game,

and he DESTROYS EVERYTHING I LOVE.

From toys, to clothes, and even colors, he prevented me from finding true happiness!

While I was sleeping, he snuck into my room, and took away my game. When I heard him lock my door, I relized he took away Charlie. Looking out my window, he came from the back door, got out some sticks laying across the yard, put them in a pile, took out my game, threw it in the pile, then got out a box of matches, and set the pile and my game on fire,

I saw Charlie die before my eyes, and it hurt my heart greatly.

For the next week, I couldn't sleep, I cried every night while I remembered my beloved Charlie, jumping and playing around in my game.

My mom watched my sorrow grow into depression, and decided it was the last straw. That night, she fought with my dad, and told him it was time for a divorce, I heard the conversation while I was in my room.

"He's hurt! You should be helping him instead of beating him!" I heard her scream.

"A boy should learn to accept sadness and DEAL WITH IT!" He shot back.

"But not his whole LIFE!"

"SHUT UP! I'LL RAISE MY KIDS HOWEVER I WANT!"

"NO YOU WON'T, BECAUSE WE ARE THROUGH!"

"FINE, LEAVE THEN! PACK UP YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE!"

I heard her whimper, and she started to cry.

"Fine then, I hope you suffer. I hope you die alone."

"Get out of my house... NOW!"

I heard her scuffle around, and drawers open and close. She yelled,

"KIDS, GET READY TO LEAVE!"

"OK MOMMY!" My sister screamed.

"OK MOM!" I screamed back.

I didn't have that much stuff, so I packed my DS, my clothes, and a few books, and walked out the house.

"Kids, we're going for a ride and a flight."

"To where mommy?" My sister asked.

"To Palm Springs."

"But thats all the way across the Country!" I said, we live in New York, so it would be a long flight.

" Well, we need to get as far away from here as possible. But first, we need to go to the court house, mommy needs to deal with something, so get in the car."

We drove to the court house, and she did what she had to do, then we drove to the airport, got our tickets, boarded the plane and began our journey to our new home.

When we arrived, the sun gladly met us outside the airport, My mom was so happy, when she stepped out, she said,

"Welcome to Palm Springs! Our new beginning!"

And that's when my adventure began.

**( Was that good? please review if you have the time! And I know it was rushed, but I had to get it written down before It escaped my mind)**


End file.
